


Ev'ry Time We Say Goodbye

by ororosmunroe



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ororosmunroe/pseuds/ororosmunroe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip down memory lane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ev'ry Time We Say Goodbye

The storm is beginning to pick up and Bucky knows should leave but for some reason can’t get his limbs to move. The diner is practically empty.

He sits in a booth in the far off corner. Frayed baseball cap causing a slight shadow on table. He unconsciously pulls his jacket to cover his hands. He’s been traveling the country trying to spark memories as well as trying to pin down Hydra bases. Hopping from one pay by cash motel after another. He stares at the cup of black coffee gone cold. The bit of food on his plate half eaten. The radio is playing in the background on low.

...::...

_Oh…Every time we say goodbye, I die…a little,_   
_Every time…we say goodbye, I wonder why a little,_

...::..

A scene plays in his mind. it’s a bit blurry but…he can make out a woman. Stills, like photographs he would take of mission targets.

Her walking down the street.

Her standing at the door way with a basket of clothes.

...::...

_Why the Gods above me, who must…be in the know._   
_Think…so little of me, they allow you to go._

...::...

Bucky’s eyes narrow slowly until they close.

He pinches the bridge of his nose as more memories wash over him.

A girl…younger than he was…looked familiar…similar to him. Family?

Sister….Rebecca?

She was standing up on stepping stool, arms held out.

Another woman was there, older. Poised, she was taking measurements.

A birthday dress. His parents had come into a little money and they wanted to give something special to the youngest. She was turning 16.

White-hair was sitting in a chair. Writing in a little notebook.

She was taking measurements. Colors…materials…

...::...

_When you’re near, there’s such an air of spring about it,_   
_I can hear a lark somewhere, begin to sing about it,_

...::...

What was he doing?

He didn’t have work for another hour so he was in the kitchen.

Eating an apple, leaning against the the counter. Trying not to gaze into the living room.

If he tilted his head a little, he’d have direct look at who was sitting in the chair taking notes. He turns his head and sees the door to the fire escape. He should leave. Go visit Steve or something.

Suddenly feeling thirsty he reaches up to get a glass of water from the sink. That was clear across the kitchen…passing the door to the living area. Quickly moving from the cabinet to to the sink he couldn’t stop himself from glancing over.

Perfect posture, fast writer…

Walking back to his original spot he took another chance to glance over.

Her hair was so…different. Was it natural? She was so young…

Shit, she looked up. She raised an eyebrow to him.

"Lily…are you getting this?

" Yes, grandmother."

Yeah it was time to go.

With a quick swipe he got his jacket and keys. The rapidly beating heart rang in his ears until he got to work that evening.

The half eaten apple forgotten.

...::...

There’s no love song finer, but how strange…the change… from major to minor,  
Every time… we say goodbye.

...::...

Bucky opened his eyes and leaned back into the booth seat cushion. The song…it wasn’t from his time. His time? The time he should’ve had. Never the less it made reminiscent.

The girl…her name was Lily…? For some reason his mind rebelled against it.

His eyebrows scrunched up. Who was she?

"My name…it isn’t Lily Rose…actually it was going to be but when I was born…something changed I guess. Momma wanted something different."

" What did she want to change it to?"

“ **Ororo**.”

...::...

_When you’re near, there’s such an air of spring about it,_   
_I can hear a lark somewhere, begin to sing about it,_

...::...

“Ororo.”

The name soothed him like a balm over a fresh wound. For months now he was searching names. Names to go with faces, his own included.

An earth angel that the good Sgt. Barnes wished to call his own.

" That a new rip in you pants Buck?"

" Yeah…I guess." His voice was nonchalant.

" You’ve been getting more and more of those lately…"

" So?"

" Nothing…just a little strange is all."

" Maybe running after a punk like you is finally taking its toll."

" Running after me, right okay." Steve sees an in and goes after it, "Or maybe…you’re just using your clothes as an excuse."

" An excuse?"

" To see her again."

" Who?"

"Who?" Steve mocked " The girl that proved that your jaw wasn’t as hard as rest of your head."

" You’re being ridiculous. Why would I want to see Lily?"

" Because she’s pretty? She smells nice."

Before he can stop himself he blurts out, ” How do you know what she smells like?”

" I knew it. Barnes you are more transparent than a window." The blond laughs, the flush on Bucky’s cheeks grows.

" I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’ve got some laundry that needs to be taken care. That’s it."

Steve looked at his friend, watched his movements like how Bucky taught in the boxing ring. Choosing his words carefully, he spoke from the heart.” Buck…it’s okay that you like her.”

" Not according everyone else."

" Forget everyone else!"

It’s then that Steve sees how frustrated is. Angry. Not at him but the situation he was in. There is fire in Bucky’s eyes.

" You know..I really wonder what type of world you live in sometimes." Bucky stands up quickly and puts his hand on his forehead. " Because the world that I live in pal nothing is so simple. I swear some of those punches you get on the street must’ve knocked a few screws loose."

Not backing down, “Are you kidding me Bucky? It’s exactly because I know how the world works I’m telling you to at least talk to her. Nothing is gonna change if you don’t try.”

Taking a deep breath Bucky looks at his best friend ” Maybe I’m trying to think about people besides me.”

Because as much as he wanted to just walk up to Lily and talk to her…it wasn’t that simple. White men don’t just go to Harlem for no reason. They only go for business or…for other reasons.

He wouldn’t have people talking about Lily Rose like that.

....::....

 _There’s no love song finer, but how strange…the change…from major to_ _minor,_

...::....

Bucky turned his head and watched the rain race down the window pane. Allowing the flood gate open. It was odd, seeing these memories. Part of him felt as though he was imposing. Sgt Barnes had a life before the war. Sgt Barnes had relationships before the war. Sgt Barnes had someone waiting on him.

Rather… **he** had a life before the war.

 **He** had relationships before the war.

 **He** had someone body waiting on him.

And then Hydra stole all of it away. The hopes and dreams of the past. But the one thing they couldn’t take away anymore were the memories. Which caused a tired smile to grow on his face.

_..: Every time :.._

The first smile he got from her.

_..: we :.._

Dancing at the Savoy.

_..: say :..._

Leaning into her hand an hour before he was shipped off.

 _..:_ **_…goodbye._ ** _:.._


End file.
